Santos Jimenez
Santos Jiminez was a [[Characters|'''Character]] in [[Dexter (show)|DEXTER]]. He was a notorious drug dealer who operated alongside 'Lipsey '''and 'Welsh under orders from Hector Estrada, 'who had many connections throughout 'Miami. 'This drug organization became the prime target of officer 'Harry Morgan prior to the series. Santos was also directly responsible for the murder of [[Laura Moser|'Laura Moser']] (Dexter's mother), along with the deaths of three other men, though Hector Estrada 'is indirectly responsible. Early Life During his early years as a drug dealer he worked for a local drug lord named 'Hector Estrada. He later had Jimenez follow Laura Moser on a suspicion of being a snitch and this was confirmed when she was caught meeting Detective Harry Morgan, where they slept together. Hector Estrada then ordered Jimenez and two others to take her and three other local junkies to a local shipping container and kill them. Jimenez did this but was able to cut a deal with police and he was included in the Witness Protection Program while the other two were imprisoned and died off. In his old age he was running a tavern in Naples, Florida, while at the same time he continued to sell cocaine. Plot Following Lila's advice to confront his past, Dexter found out that Jimenez was alive and went to see him with Lila West. Dexter sat at Jimenez's bar until everyone was gone to talk to him, but Jimenez got suspicious of him, grabbed a baseball bat and threatened him. Dexter took the bat away from him then beat him to a bloody pulp. Dexter wanted to kill him, but Lila talked him out of it when he called her. Sometime afterwards, Jimenez sold cocaine to Jose Garza, a drug trafficker and murderer on the run from the FBI, but only took money from him without delivering the drugs. Later, to punish Dexter for ignoring her, Lila gave Jimenez the address of the bowling alley Dexter would be leaving. When Dexter and Lila were leaving the bowling alley, Jimenez attacked Dexter and slashed his arm with a knife. Dexter only avoided a more serious injury due to a last second warning from Lila and the quick intervention of the other men on his bowling team. However, Jimenez was still able to escape. Following the attack, Dexter decided to abandon what Lila had taught him and kill Jimenez. The next night, Dexter waited for him outside his bar and followed him to an isolated cabin in the Everglades. Dexter turned on the radio in Jimenez's car. When Jimenez came out, Dexter injected him with tranquilizer, brought him inside the cabin and strapped him to the table. When Jimenez woke up, Dexter took the usual blood sample from him while Jimenez tried to bargain with him, offering him cocaine in exchange for his freedom. When it became obvious Dexter was not interested in bargaining, Jimenez became hostile and threatened to kill him. Dexter then duct taped his mouth shut and killed him with a chainsaw in the same way Jimenez had killed his mother. Afterwards, Dexter had to briefly leave his body parts at the cabin because he had to go to Rita Bennett, who called to tell Dexter someone had broken in her home. He returned to dispose of them the next night. Dexter later made use of Jimenez's cabin as a makeshift prison for James Doakes. Victims *Two unnamed junkies *MiguelEpisode 412: The Getaway in newspaper article *'Laura Moser' Attempted Victims *'Dexter Morgan' References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Mass murderers Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Recurring characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions Category:Characters who tried to kill Dexter Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Dexter's Later Successes Category:Attempted Victims Category:Blood slide lost Category:Close range killers Category:Characters killed at close range Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Child Abusers